1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system communicably connected to a host computer or another storage system, as well as a control method for the storage system. More particularly, the invention relates to a disk unit section of the storage system and a drive control method for the disk unit section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power source control device and a power source control method for a disk array apparatus have heretofore been proposed. The power source control device and the power source control method make it possible to restrain increases in size and cost of a power source device, in spite of making it possible to maintain the redundancy of the power source device when all hard disks (hereinafter referred to as “disks”) provided in the disk array apparatus are in their STAND BY states and in their Operate W/R states. The disk array apparatus according to this proposal has a plurality of disks, a plurality of power source devices, and a power source control part. The power source control part adds together current supplied from the respective power source devices, and performs control to supply each of the disks with electric power according to the state of each individual one of the disks (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-186655